


I Hate You Segata Ryuuichirou

by meisthetic



Category: Inazuma Eleven, イナズマイレブン
Genre: F/M, Sega Is A Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meisthetic/pseuds/meisthetic
Summary: Fuuko's mind is a total mess. All because of a stupid guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Written from Fuuko's POV.

_What if…_

_God, not again._

I thought we were done with this? I locked my apartment door and slid my key inside my black bag. As I passed by the next room, I made sure not to look at it. Or else I would stop in my tracks just like what happened yesterday. It made me remember of several things. Swinging my backpack to my shoulder and walked to the stairs, where I headed off to the nearest train station.

_"Congrats, here's your pack of Oreos."_ I imagined Maquia giving me a soft pat on the back, handing over a small pack of my favorite snack. It made me smile a bit and also extremely jealous and bitter all at the same time. I sighed. Maki, that lucky bitch.

Then a fast moving cyclist caught me off guard. "Hey!" He shouted just before passing by me a few inches, his handle almost scraping my skin. My heart pounded loudly that it felt like it wanted to go out of my chest. "Watch where you're going!" Added the angry looking biker that had no helmet on.

_"Don't you have eyes? Careful there, monster."_ I bit my lip as the familiar voice echoed inside my head. My heart pounded twice as fast. I gulped and looked straight back.

_Enough. Not today_.

The cocky grin flashed in my mind. The more I told myself not to think about it, the more I thought of it. _"Oi, are 'ya just gonna stand there?"_ The same smirk he had whenever he scored a point, together with the orange eyes that were staring right at me and the spiky hair that I always liked about him. _"God, you're so easy to read."_

I inserted a few one hundred yen coins in the machine, then pushing a button.

"I know right."

I couldn't help responding to that thought. A ticket appeared below just as I said that. Somehow, the saltiness in my mouth gradually faded away.

_I know. Maybe that's why I came to like you. 'Cause you kept on rubbing it to my face that you knew how I felt for you. Even when I didn't say a word, you still knew._

_"You like me, I know."_

He's such an ass.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't working for me anymore. My work, that is. I didn't have a choice. Well, I did have a choice. It was either to get this job or go to hellish numbers of websites just to look for another job. It wasn't easy finding this job. Though the thought of getting to drink free tequilas and champagnes really interested me. I just had to be careful not to get caught.

I needed a temporary job to pay my rent. Being a soccer trainer wasn't enough. It just didn't pay well that much. Not to mention, that the kids were a pain in the ass too. Sometimes, they either give you nasty insults that you wouldn't even think of or if you're treating them right, they'll hand you some free candies that they bought. But I hate kids. They're monsters dressed in little cute dresses, ready to snap your neck the moment you cradle them into your arms. It just wasn't for me. But the thought of getting to see them play soccer was a different thing. Being a soccer trainer wasn't enough.

It felt good and nostalgic. I want to feel that again. And it makes me think of a friend of mine who helped me a lot.

It was the third time someone slapped my butt right as I passed them. The music was too loud so I didn't hear what the other two spat out. I turned and gave them a cold stare, but they continued laughing like idiots. But the one closest to me snickered and shouted, "Remember, Shimizu, go grab that booty if you have the chance." Probably pertaining to one of the two lads who was eying my body with great awe.

I went back to work and placed the tray on the edge of the counter. I blamed my tight fitted dress. All of us are required to wear them. It was a simple dress that was backless, that formed an x behind me. The two endpoints of the x just ended exactly to my hips, making it impossible not to miss the very tempting body shape of mine. The length of the dress was short that bending down is a big no-no.

My feet were sore from the four-inch heels that I was wearing. For some reasons, I looked like a stripper. The pumps were too shiny and all glittery, for god's sake. But good thing, Serena, a friend of mine here at the club, was kind enough to lend me some of her own. I even said that flats would do fine for me, but the assistant manager just gave me one of those  _I can't believe you_  look and said "no" for more than ten times. She was horrified as I was to her reaction.

Same old day, same old shit. The same routine Dani and I always had. He's a bartender. The one who always gives me free shots whenever our manager's not looking. That's why we both get along pretty well. Whenever I try to scan the massive crowd, I always get to see a person or two, having a silvery white hair. I don't know if it's because of my fatigue but whenever I do, everything else stops. Dani goes and nudges me just to make sure that I was still awake.

I always blame the hideous lighting of our club. But I wouldn't really complain about the music. There were always playing the top hits in the radio or the best covers and remixes in town. Maybe that's why this club is filled with lots of people every night. Well, that's the only good thing about it, Dani, and their music taste. Apart from that, I'm starting to hate everything.

One time, I was too drunk to notice what I had done. Dani told me everything and I was even too shocked that I couldn't remember a single thing. He said he saw me approached a guy—the same ones that I use to have an eye for. Meaning, white-haired or silver haired guys. But this one was different, he said. And that's when I finally remembered everything.

I came up to the guy and offered him some shots that were supposed to go to the other table. He almost had the same skin color that startled me to death. Then suddenly, everything around me became a blur, all except this guy who was neatly dressed from top to bottom.

I could never get the image out of my head as I looked at his pale blue eyes.  _This must be Sega._  And next thing we knew, we were making out in one of the VIP rooms. Good thing I went straight out of the room before our manager could even barge in and ask the guy to pay for the VIP entrance.

Sure, I like making guys question what's my name and desperately calling for my attention. But the worst is when you fall straight into your own traps, the ones that your mind makes. Those stupid illusions you can't get of your head.

But even after meeting some guys who are a bit alike to him, he would still be irreplaceable. Not a single man came near as good as him. They would never be as good as him when it comes to seducing me. He just has this fire in his eyes and that wonderful sensation when we both start making out. The spark. That's how intense and extraordinary he is. That's how Segata is to me.

 

* * *

 

 

_I'm longing for those muscular arms that I can hold onto._

I seriously gotta stop thinking about that shit when I'm alone in the tub.

_Well, this just makes it worse. This was his favorite place. The tub._

He'd push himself in me, feeling the intense hardness of his cock as it continued going inside my tightened walls. His hands placed on my hips, pulling me every time so his throbbing length could go deeper while I smother him with multiple kisses all over his neck up to his ear. I'd moan when he plays with my erogenous areas, even begging for more. Segata would then nod and pull me closer to him, kissing me on the forehead like a lost puppy.

Those were the days when he was still here.

I let out a deep sigh, blowing almost all the bubbles away that was right in front of me, leaving me with an area of nothing but water. I look like a spoiled kid here, hugging my knees and acting all emo all of a sudden. But fuck that, thinking about him makes me feel happy… I guess. If only he was here.

My body sank a little lower as I thought of it for the millionth time.

_What would I say to him? What would I tell him? Will he be surprised as I am?_

And I can't believe how lame of me to cling into such a tiny, bit of hope. Of course he won't come back. I know it. I'm sure of it. I'm also sure he already forgot this place. I'm sure he forgot that he still had a friend named Fuuko who thinks about him almost every single day. God, I sound like a creepster. This is so disgusting. How could I fall for a guy like that? He left me. How could I even like that darn body that no one would even like? I'm supposed to hate you for leaving me Segata. I'm supposed to hate you, not want you even more as the days pass by.

_How could you?_

_I hate you Segata._

_I'll be able to find someone who's better than you. Fuck you, Sega. I hate you for making me love you so much. I've never loved anyone like this and…!_

I gritted my teeth so hard while punching the water with my right hand, which made me regret later on. A great amount of water splattered on the white tiles. I can't believe I gave myself another chore to do. I hate myself more than I hate kids. If I didn't close my eyes, the water would have reached my eyes and I had to jump out of the tub and sprint to the faucet, washing my face like I'm going to be blind for the rest of my life.

Finally, I just decided to leave the bathroom.

Here I thought I was supposed to have a relaxing time when it was completely ruined by a person who just existed in my memory. I snorted, wiping and drying my hair like a mad dog.

 

* * *

 

 

_"I thought it'd be bigger."_  I used to tease him when we were both alone, training in the soccer grounds. Then, I would laugh and flip my hair like I won the insult battle. Apparently, I did. Every time I say those five exact words to him, he would pull me by squishing my jaws and cheeks together, making me look like a chubby goldfish.

That same insult would get him and he would just instantly snap. And did I tell you that his face is priceless?

_"Hah?,"_  Looking down at me with his face, a few inches away from mine.  _"Who you callin' pussy, Fuuko? Just because you're a She-Hulk doesn't mean you can just brutally-"_

_"Is that all 'ya've got?"_  I reply, trying to make a smug look while my face is being squished harder.

In return, he would narrow his eyes and frown at me. Flicking the same spot on my forehead where he usually kisses me.

To be honest, I just say those words just so I would get to be close to his face. Nothing else.

 

* * *

 

 

The bastard introduced me to no strings attached relationship. At first it seemed awful and a very dick move. He explained to me how it worked. It's the same with the ones I see in movies except he only wants one thing from me and that was sex. No romance, no ties, no expectations. I hated the idea more than anyone else.

Infuriated as I was for being treated like that, I slapped him. Some even said I was having a hardcore period and so on. Worse, the other girls from the other team began spreading rumors that we both had a love quarrel. I wouldn't really blame them. I would blame Segata and myself.

I shouldn't have done that in the cafeteria where everyone was casually eating their dinner. He was seated next to me and then my hormones just suddenly exploded. Ugh, what a way to treat a lady.

But as the days passed by, it got me thinking. That  _that_ , was the only way to have him. I had no other choice and he was generously showing me a way. I hated it.

And that's how everything started for us.

I taught him how to make a girl fall in love him—which in this case, was Maki—while he taught me what a man wants from a girl.

Besides, this was no common fairytale where you just get to meet your prince while you're drinking a cup of tea in your backyard. He doesn't show up wearing a shiny armor. He might never be the same as those guys who swear their lives to protect the woman they love. These days, they would just show up being ballsy without even riding a horse. Segata was never a prince.

He's a complete asshole. Segata Ryuuichirou is a jerk and I can say this till the day I can tell this to my grandchildren. But even if he's a loser who just came to have fun, the guy knows the importance of friendship. He never failed to exceed the expectations of our father and especially to our formerly captain, Desarm. The guy has some good points.

Sure he'll hate you for the rest of his life if you throw some insults about how small his dick is but he can be sweet. He's probably trying to be sweet to all the girls he likes just so he would get them, but there was this one time when I saw a different flicker in his eyes. He truly wanted to have Maquia at that time. It was no fun helping him but seeing how he was so desperate in making her agree to be his girlfriend, was something else. The hungry-for-lust look in his eyes was swept away by a force so strong that it turned him into a decent guy. But I don't know what happened afterwards. Maybe he got bored and tired of her that he started seeing others. Men, women, whatever the type he wanted.

Great, I just wasted thirty minutes of my time. I better go get some sleep. Tomorrow's another long ass day.

 


End file.
